Of The Stars Episode 21 / Transcript
The episode starts with a hectic situation at the Arc-en-ciel tower. “Take that back, you idiot!” Sapphire is heard shouting angrily. It seems like she’s having a fight with someone and since it is her home, it is most likely her older brother whom she’s fighting with. “Now, who’s acting like a little girly?” Yuki wondered laughing, answering her ‘you idiot’ sentence. “Don’t you think, you’re overreacting, little sis?” He then wondered with a still very teasing tone. “Of course not! You’d also shout at me if I’d mind your business!” Sapphire answered quite pissed. “But now I’m the bad sibling again.” “Oh~ now. Look at this.” Yuki said, still looking at everything in her room. Curious, he picked up a sheet of paper. “I just asked you to take a look at my keyboard not to-“ Sapphire said, trying to calm down but then she saw how Yuki picked up that paper. “Put it back down, idiot!” She shouted angrily. “It shines and gives me power. The light is reflected on the water’s surface!” Yuki read out. “How cute. Don’t tell me you’re trying to write a song~?” He then wondered. It was unclear if he was trying to tease her or not. However, this wasn’t important for Sapphire at all, she was pissed that he had to read it out and pushed him out of her room. She took the sheet first and then told him: “Stay out! Idiot!” and closed her room’s door. OPENING The next day, it was already after school and the girls were sitting together, in their civilian outfits, like every day. “I wonder if something is wrong…” Rubellit whispered at the others, hoping that Sapphire wouldn’t hear her. “Huh?! Why should something be wrong?” Ruby then wondered. “Sapphire hasn’t said a single word since we arrived here and she has been in bad mood in school already…” Rubellit explained. “It seems like Sapphire had a bad fight with her brother yesterday.” Diamond said thinking. “It was not a fight. The idiot just bothered my privacy.” Sapphire corrected, still sounding pretty annoyed. “Ah~ Sisterly fights, huh?” Ruby sighed. “They are always the worst.” Emerald then added, trying to laugh. “Can’t tell. I’ve never had those problems.” Amber said, shaking her head. “It’s terrible. Her mood is terrible. And all of that just because of the song…” Blue sighed sad. “Song? What song?” Scarlet then wondered. “…” The fairies were saying too much, Sapphire turned away from them. “Song?” Rubellit repeated. “No way~ Sapphire could it be…?” Rubellit wondered smiling. “Oh no. I think I said too much…” Blue then realized. “It seems so. Let’s hope this can be settled.” Green agreed. “I know the feeling. When I wrote my first song, I also didn’t want anyone to find out about it~” Rubellit said, remembering when she wrote her first song. “But that’s nothing you need to hide from. It’s a song. It’s something pretty nice.” Amethyst then said calm. “It’s like writing a story… just in phrases.” “That’s a pretty nice way to say it.” Diamond said thinking. “I guess, it needs a lot creativity to write something like that.” Topaz then guessed. “Yeah, yeah.” Ruby nodded. “Hey, Sapphire, what’s that song about?” Ruby then wondered. Sapphire stood up, she didn’t look at the group but was visible pissed. “Why don’t you mind your own business?!” She shouted and went away pretty pissed. “Oh… So that’s what that fight with Yuki was about.” Amethyst said understanding. “I don’t get it… Did I say something wrong?” Rubellit then wondered. “Let’s give her some time… She’ll cool down again.” Emerald said hopeful. A bit later, Loo also stood up, turning away from the group. “Excuse me.” He said and left. Sapphire meanwhile was sitting at the fountain at the feather plaza. She was looking away from the Feather Castle, looking at the town under the royal blue sky. Her expressions were rather thoughtful and not as pissed as before. But as soon as she noticed that Loo sat down next to her, that changed. She turned away from him, not even daring to look at him. “Why can’t they just mind their own business. It’s not that big of a deal anyway. It’s not even worth talking about. Seriously, there are more important things to worry about.” He said. “That’s what you’re thinking, isn’t it?” He added. “Maybe, something like that.” Sapphire mumbled. “You haven’t said anything during the conversation before.” She added. “Because I don’t care. Why do I need to care about a song you have written? I mean besides the fact that I’m nothing into music, that’s just well… not my business.” He answered. “It’s just that. When I was younger, I’ve always wanted to be an idol. So that’s why I wrote that song. I just never stopped having that dream, even though I know that the life as an idol is terrible.” Sapphire explained. “And now I can’t even stand up and say ‘Yes! I’ve written my own song. Deal with it!’ how pathetic.” “I don’t get why everyone of this world wants to be famous.” Loo mumbled. “Anyway, why is it that of a big deal now? Because it was your brother to find it?” “I don’t know. It’s complicated, alright?!” Sapphire answered serious. “… You’re not into music?” Sapphire repeated from a bit earlier. “Nah, music’s not the same in Kamon. It’s more connected to cultural things than private things.” He explained. “Music is important!” Sapphire said serious, sounding like she went back to her normal self. “I’m gonna start a music revolution there soon. Just watch me!” She said determined. “Besides, if you found out that your sisters would, I don’t know what you people do, but… let’s say they keep something for themselves, you find it out. Would you tease them?” Sapphire then wondered. “As an older brother, I would.” Loo answered short. “…” Sapphire sighed. “You’re not making it better.” “But I don’t think I’ve ever teased my sisters before.” “Stop kidding!” Sapphire then said surprised, knowing that he’d even tease his teachers if he could. “They were too young. That wouldn’t be fair… for me. I’d be the bad older brother then.” He explained. “Hmm…” Sapphire once again looked up to the sky. But then Loo reached for her shoulder, looking like he was going to hug her. This thought scared Sapphire pretty much. But he actually just grabbed her shoulder in order to save her from an attack which came from behind them, from behind the fountain. “That was close… You’re getting faster…” Sapphire mumbled a bit impressed. The two stood up. As it seemed Sapphire had the song lyrics with her all the time. It fell out of her bag but she didn’t notice. She didn’t notice it until Break read it out loud, or at least the few lines she already had. “How pathetic.” Break then said unimpressed, threatening to tear the sheet apart. “Why holding on to something that won’t ever happen. That’s such a waste of time.” She said laughing. “But you know, I’ve got a better idea, than this!” Break said smiling and used her power to transform Sapphire’s lyrics into a Jewelrayu. “Uh, I better get the others…” Loo mumbled. “Yeah, I’ll keep her busy meanwhile.” Sapphire agreed and transformed. “So? Can’t you fight on your own, can you?” Break wondered unimpressed after Sapphire transformed. “You shouldn’t talk. Or did you forget who defeated you once?” Azure then wondered, answering her impressed question. “Ah~ well at least I have the courage to show my dream.” Break then answered laughing. “Ah, shut up. You have no idea what you’re talking about anyway.” Azure said, charging for attack, charging at the Jewelrayu. But as soon as the Jewelrayu said “I want it so bad, but I’m not strong enough”, Azure missed the Jewelrayu on purpose. “I want to shine around the world. But isn’t it too girl for me?” The monster continued. “Shut up…” Azure mumbled. “Hm? Isn’t that interesting. The Monster knows better what you think than you do.” Break said laughing. “Let me shine around the world!” “SHUT UP!” Azure then shouted, as she visible had tears in her eyes. Not wanting to hear what they said. “How dare you to make fun of Sapphire’s dream?!” Heather shouted as soon as the other girls appeared. Azure then looked up, turning around. “You girls…” She mumbled. “Sorry. We shouldn’t have made that of a big deal about that song.” Whitney said apologizing. “Yeah, if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine ~” Sienna agreed. “Such thing should not be a reason to part our teamwork.” Crimson agreed. “Yeah! You are right. Let’s go!” Azure agreed smiling. Then the team got in formation. They didn’t leave time for the Jewelrayu to attack, no they attacked first. But the monster attacked them with sonic waves, blocking the Angels’ attack. But that didn’t stop them, of course it wouldn’t. “This is my song!” Azure shouted, charging to kick the Jewelrayu. “This is my dream!” She shouted, while the others attacked the monster. She then was hit by one of the sonic waves, but was saved from getting further hurt by Lavender. “Thank you~” Azure said and Lavender just nodded. “And most of all, this is my adventure!!” Azure finally shouted and starts drawing an arrow symbol (➣) with her arms. She then shouted: “Pierce,” and the arrow turned into an actual arrow made of water. “Navy Blue Arrow!” Azure shouted, snapped the arrow towards the enemy. The arrow rushed through the monster and is purified by it. “And that’s what happens if you make fun of other people’s dreams!” Saffron then said serious, looking at Break, who wasn’t impressed by that at all. “…” She sighed. “You girls really need to grow up.” She said and left. “Yes, you better disappear, coward!” Heather shouted, laughing. “Seriously, who does she think she is.” She then added joking. “Break. I guess.” Loo answered. “Ah~ I was only joking, you know?” Heather said, not knowing that he knew that she was only joking. After the girls had transformed back, Sapphire grabbed the sheet of paper, folding it and putting it in her pockets. “Sapphire, really, we should have…” Emerald started, trying to apologize. “Ah~ forget it. I overreacted anyway.” Sapphire said with her standard cool voice. “But let’s don’t get too excited over this, alright ~ And Rubellit, I’ll never write a song for you!” Sapphire added strict. “Uh? It’s not that- Or maybe…” Rubellit said, thinking, trying to say that she didn’t insist to ask her about that. “Maybe I have thought about that. For a second… Or two.” Rubellit added. “Or~ you were about to ask her but then you noticed how angry she was about it.” Amethyst suggested. “…Maybe…” Rubellit agreed. “Anyways, you are not the people I need to talk with.” Sapphire then said determined. Later, at the Arc-en-ciel tower, at the apartment of the Aomizu family. Sapphire went into the room, putting out the song sheet and putting it on the table, while hitting the table with her hand, keeping her hand on the paper. “This! Is my dream!” She said determined, looking at Yuki, who didn’t know what was going on. Category:Transcripts